Walking with Azumanga
by SSJ Dino Tamer
Summary: The Azumanga Daioh girls travel through time to see how live on Earth has evolved


Walking with Azumanga An Azumanga Daioh/Walking with monsters/Walking with dinosaurs,Walking with Beasts and Walking with Cavemen crossover 

Azumanga Daioh © Kiyohiko Azuma

Walking with Monsters: Life Before Dinosaurs,

Walking with Dinosaurs,

Walking with Beasts and

Walking with Cavemen © Tim Haines

Chapter 1: The Time portal 

It's the start of the Japanese Golden Week and the girls all gathered at Chiyo's house to work on a special Biology project. Only problem is that they don't have an idea what kind of project they should do. They keep on discussing on what kind of project they should do.

Yomi: Why don't we visit a farm and look how the animals live there?

Tomo: Boring! Lets find some Kappa's!

Osaka: Yeah! Kappa, Kappa! Kappa kappa kappa!

Tomo: That's the spirit, Osaka!

Kagura: You believe in Kappa's, Tomo! They are just fairy tales. Like unicorns and dragons.

Chiyo: I'm afraid Kagura is right guys.

Tomo and Osaka bring out a sigh of dissapointment.

Tomo: If we keep on going like this, we'll never get a good grade for Biology.

Everybody sighed again. Then Sakaki gets an idea.

Sakaki: Why don't we go to Tokyo's Natural History Museum and make study the course of evolution of life on earth.

Chiyo: That's a great idea, Sakaki-san.

Tomo: Yeah! I agree with Chiyo-chan on this one. Dinosaurs are cool.

Osaka: Oooohhh! Brontosaurus! Tyrannosaurus! Plesiosaurus!

Yomi: Why just dinosaurs, while we can look at all the prehistoric creatures. From the first single-celled organisms to the rise of mankind. That way we can make a report on how life on earth developed.

Sakaki: Shows her interests in Yomi's plan

Kagura: Yeah! Lets see where Tomo evolved from!

Tomo: What's that, Kagura? Are you looking for trouble?

Kagura: Make my day, Tomo!

Yomi: Stop it, you guys! There's no need to fight over this.

Before they knew it, a strange hole appeared in the wall behind Chiyo and started to suck the girls into it's uncontrolled torrent.

Chiyo: What's happening! Aaaaahhh!

Osaka: I've got you!

Then Sakaki tries to keep a hold on Osaka. Kaorin tried to help Sakaki. Yomi helps Kaorin, Tomo helps Yomi and Kagura helps Tomo. But no matter how hard the girls pull to save themselves from the hole, it wasn't enough and and got all sucked into it.

Chiyo, Osaka, Sakaki, Kaorin, Yomi, Tomo and Kagura: Aaaaaaahhhhh!

Only a few moments later, the girls fell into an ancient ocean and when regaining consisousness, they discovered that they were wearing their diving suits which they wore on their trip in Okinawa.

Tomo: Where are we! And why are we wearing our divingsuits?

Just then, a large orange catlike thing appeared.

Osaka: Hey look! It's Chiyo's dad. What are you doing here?

Chiyo dad: I'm guiding you girls on a wonderfull trip through time to show you the evolution of life.

Chiyo: But dad…We were going to a museum to do so.

Chiyo dad: Why looking at a bunch of dusty old fossils, while you can see the animals in real life.

Yomi: What! We're back in time?

Kagura: How far back in time!

Chiyo Dad: Ooooohhhh I took an easy point in life's history. Only a mere 540 million years back into the past.

Osaka: 540 million years?

Sakaki: Huh! That far?

Kaorin: I'm scared, Sakaki-san.

Tomo: Incredible! Why look at old fossils, when we have to look at one every day in class.

Way too familiar voice: I heard that, Miss Takino!

Tomo: Uh oh!

Then Yukari and Kurosawa both appeared, with Yukari in a really bad temper.

Chiyo: You brought our teachers along with us, dad?

Chiyo Dad: Of course. How else can I make them believe your project.

Tomo: It's not what you think, Yukari Sensei! Eh he he he!

Yukari grabs Tomo in a headlock and gives her some really big noogeys over the head.

Kurosawa: Hey Yukari! Is that really nessesary?

Yukari: Mind your own bussiness, Nyamo! No one calls me an old fossil and gets away with it!

Chiyo Dad: Are you girls ready for the trip of a life time?

Chiyo, Osaka, Sakaki, Kaorin, Yomi, Tomo, Kagura, Yukari and Kurosawa: Hai!

Chiyo: Then let's start with the first period: The Cambrian.

What kind of strange animals will the Azumanga Girls find on their trip through the highways of space and time? Read it next time in Walking with Azumanga Girls.

**Chapter 2: The Cambrian.**


End file.
